


The Great Outdoors

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This tale of terror is set in the same universe as <em>The Mating Game</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Outdoors

  


  
There were few sights more entertaining than watching a Goa'uld System Lord putting up a tent. Sam was perched on the hood of her car trying not to laugh as Baal, who had absolutely no idea what he was doing, tried to look as if he did.

"You forgot the poles-"

"I did no such thing."

"Then why-"

"Would _you_ like to put this together?" Baal demanded, gesturing at the pile of canvas, mesh, and plastic.

Sam hopped down. "Yes."

"That's a pity, because _I_ will be doing it."

"If you say so." She looked at the tent skeptically, settling back against the car. "There's nothing wrong with asking for help. I've asked _you_ for help before."

Baal frowned down at the tent. "And then you punched me in the face. Shouldn't you be doing something useful?"

"No, I'm good." Sam grinned. "Too bad we didn't bring any popcorn."

"Go away."

When the tent finally went up and stayed that way (she suspected that Baal vaporized several components of the tent when she left to find the bathrooms so that he'd have the perfect excuse why it had taken so long), she unpacked supplies while he built a fire and almost drew the park ranger's attention by lighting it with a hara'kesh.

"I can't believe Goa'uld don't go camping," she said, leaning against Baal's shoulder as they sat in front of the fire. "Let me rephrase that – I don't know why you wouldn't, aside from the obvious lack of luxury… it's so much fun."

Baal glanced over as she lifted her hands to bat at a group of incoming mosquitoes. "Yes, it certainly looks that way."

"Smartass. You know? I don't think I've seen a single mosquito bite you," Sam realized.

He _hmmmph_ed at her condescendingly. "While my body chemistry seems to drawn in any nagging Tau'ri within a ten kilometer radius, it doesn't attract other irritating insects."

"Sour disposition, sour chemical composition?"

"Your envy is unbecoming of you. Once again, my superiority is painfully evident."

"I'll give _you_ painfully evident, Mister Superior – crap, it's raining!"

They ducked into the tent, where Baal immediately took full advantage of the cramped quarters to show her something else that was evident. Sam twined her arms around his neck, thankful that she'd thought to bring several blankets to pad the 'floor' as they rolled off the joined sleeping bags. Baal ran his tongue up the pulse point of her throat and sucked on the sensitive skin, then pulled away.

Sam opened her eyes as he straddled her and began to rifle through her clothing. "What are you doing?"

He pushed her over onto her face and yanked her shirt over her head as she shrieked. "I'm looking for the instruction manual. I'm sure it's here _some_where…" Baal yanked off one of her boots and pitched it out of the tent into the rain.

Scrambling to the other side, Sam slapped at his hands when he reached out for her again. "Get away from me."

"Then you won't mind if I take both of these," he said, rolling himself up into the sleeping bags. "You can see yourself out, can't you?"

Sam pounced on him, and in the ensuing struggle they almost knocked the tent down on top of them until the crunch of tires on gravel and headlights shining through the canvas made her peek outside. "Uh oh, I think someone called the Rangers on us," she laughed, nudging Baal with a foot. He promptly tried to drag her back to him by pulling on her ankle.

"Everything okay here, ma'am?" the Park Ranger asked, eyeing the tent poles that had been knocked askew.

"Everything's fine," Sam assured him. "You see, I'm babysitting and the little boy with me has never been camping before, so-" her other boot was yanked off and tossed over her head "-so he's just got a bunch of energy to work off, as you can see."

The other man smiled and retrieved her boots, handing them to her. "Gotcha. Well, you have a good night."

"You too," Sam responded, then ducked back inside after he left. "_How_ old are you, again? Four?"

Baal was flaked out on the sleeping bags with his hands behind his head, looking around at the inside of the tent. "The only colors in here are white and tan. It looks as if a Tok'ra exploded."

"Did I ever explain the term 'politically correct?'"

After they'd managed to get everything straightened, Baal had tried to make up for their earlier thwarted sexual encounter by showing her the plans for a new naquidah-powered something-or-other (Baal declined to give an actual explanation and she saw enough different components to guess that he'd simply thrown together unfinished plans for a generator, Ring transport controls, and a toaster). When she'd suggested that he make up for it by actually finishing what he'd started, however, he'd been more than amenable to her suggestion and she fell asleep in his arms to the sound of the rain.

The rain was also what woke her up later; preparing to lecture him about not adjusting the rain-fly of the tent properly so that it was leaking, Sam opened her eyes to find that Baal had carried her outside in her sleeping bag and left her there.

_fin_

  



End file.
